Time With Yuri
by PokeManiac7
Summary: In preparation for a club event, [MC] visits Yuri to hang out and help with her preparation.


I walk into Yuri's house, and just from the small look I got in the little crack in the door I could see she had prepared it her whole house before my visit. There was a table Yuri set up with tea cups on it, but the thing next to it was what caught my attention.

She had a huge book shelf with atleast 80 books on it. Not sure if it's a normal amount for a reader on the same level as Yuri. The most I've read in a single day is reading 7 pages straight of The Portrait of Markov, a book Yuri gave me the second day of literature club.

"What kind of tea do you like?" Yuri asked.

"Uh..." I stuttered "The tea kind?" I never really drink tea, so the question really caught me off guard. Yuri giggled at my stupid sentance that I soon regreted. She started making tea, even though I still hadn't given an actual answer.

"I just made you the I usually drink." Yuri said, placing a cup infront of me.

She must've just assumed I didn't really drink tea. If she did, that...w-would be correct.

"So, what do you want to read?" Yuri asked me while looking around on her bookshelf.

"Anything I'd be able to comprehend." I answered. It came out a little bit like a joke, but I was dead serious when I said that.

She decided to pull out a book she knew we'd both like, The Portrait of Markov. I reached into my bag and pulled out the copy Yuri had given me before.

"Oh, did you want to read together?" Yuri asked.

Confused, I answered yes. We were reading together already, so I wasn't sure what she meant. She walked over to me with her book in hand. _"Oh..."_ I thought as she was walking. She sat next to me and opened up her book. We started reading through, starting on the first page.

I just kinda sat there. It was the same as when we read together at the literature club. I, wanting to keep up with Yuri, skipped a few words. At the expense of missing a few key

"Are you ready to turn the page?" Yuri asked after finishing the page.

I said yes, even though I hadn't finished yet. It was this same skipping words and missing pages for awhile until we eventually stopped reading. Yuri folded the corner of the page we left off on then put it back on the shelf. After that, we finally got to work on what I came over for.

We're preparing on a club event to try and attract new members. The first time we tried was the festival. And we did get some attention afterwards, but we are yet to get new members.

Neither of us had anything to do, so we had time to hang out before getting to work. Yuri, and thus, I, where in charge of decorations. The same as the festival. Though, for the festival, I helped Natsuki make cupcakes. Natsuki is making cupcakes for THIS too, so really everyone's doing the same. Except Monika is making herself useful beyond some shitty flyers or whatever. She's setting up the main event area... wait she did that last time. OKAY everyone's doing the same. Yuri's decorating, Natsuki's baking, Monika's setting up the event, and Sayori... Oh yeah... Still not use to not having Sayori. Long story short, I tried calling her, but then she **hung up**.

 _COMEDY GOLD!_

Yuri said she was going to make an "atmospheric enhancement," even though it was just a party for the club. The PLAN was that Monika would have a little party where anyone can come in and check out the different things we do at the literature club. Yuri showed me some of the things she bought for this decoration. She had a scented candle titled "A Thousand Wishes" which she told me was one of her favorites. She had a few posters that she printed talking about the different things and activities like writing poems, reading books... reading more books. The meeting was mostly about discussing more ideas, because Yuri already got alot of stuff.

She also, for some reason, bought police tape. I was as confused as a duck on crack. Or, a duck on QUACK!

 _COMEDY GOLD!_

We discussed about alot of different ideas, most of which I didn't really get some of the details. It's hard to focus when talking to Yuri because of her adorable face and, uh... her, um... posture (that's a Jacksepticeye reference, everybody). But I tried listening the best I could, even if I sometimes got distracted. I guess at one point I got noticeably distracted. I could tell because Yuri asked "Are you still listening?"

"Oh, um yeah, it's just you have big beautiful EYES."

 _COMED... ah you know what I'm gonna say._

After surprisingly being able to avert that situation, we kinda just continued. An hour goes by, and it's time to leave. I wave as I walk away from Yuri, happy at the thought that I'd visit her again tomorrow. But for now, we have ideas for decorations.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please leave a review! Please tell me what to improve, any feedback is helpful!**


End file.
